xyonrisingfandomcom-20200215-history
Xanith
Xanith are the third gender of the Xai, and the second most numerous of the genders. Because of their proliferation and extensive role in the history of the Xai, as well as the unique position and role they have played in the growth of the species, the xanith are warranted their own article discussing and explaining the complexities of their gender. Widely regarded as merciless thugs, rapists and criminals, the xanith are no saints and are feared wherever they go. Responsible for the infamous Dark Ages of Xyon and the Xyon Civil War, xanith are despised by even their fellow Xai for their hand in causing and propagating some of the dark moments in Xai history. Even by the standards of the galaxies' more unruly species, the xanith are viewed as a curse. Given the dark origins of the xanith and their reason for existing, it is no wonder that they are the way they are, though no Xai except the eldest of them all know of this fact. Biology Xanith are just like the rest of the Xai, possessing the race's qualities and traits, as well as the Xai's basic biology such as dark skin, black hair, luminescent eyes and incredible lifespan. However, they also possess numerous unique traits that have long set them apart from the rest of the race as the dangerous third gender of the Xai. Xanith female in appearance, but possess a phallus in place of a vagina. This was the result of an ancient punishment that originated from their forefather Xanus, from whom they take their name. Most xanith possess a phallus on the outside along with the testicles, though some are born with their reproductive organs on the inside. These so-called "stealthy" xanith still have a phallus which can be protract and retracted, and underneath their ovaries, are their testicles. In the warmer part of the body, these xanith produce more semen than is usual for xanith (about half a cup), which by Xai standards is already a lot. Even rarer are the so-called "full-package" xanith, who possess a phallus, testicles, and working vagina. These make up only about 5% of all the xanith alive today. Reproductive-wise, all xanith possess a uterus and ovaries. Thanks to the lack of large and small intestines in the species, the anus on the typical xanith serves as the entrance to the uterus. The area which in humans would be known as the rectum, in instead the vagina of the xanith, and tighter and more sensitive. Xanith also tend to be more well-endowed than their female counterparts, and more active than their male counterparts. Their libido is about three times longer than a male or female Xai (which itself is about four times that of a human male's). This would explain a lot about the violent addiction to sex the xanith are well known for. Aside from the above, the xanith are smarter and physically stronger than unchanged male and female Xai. About three times stronger than an unchaged male Xai, xanith are dangerous enemies and highly determined when it comed to fulfilling a goal. Their intelligence permits them to scheme extensively, making them expert thieves and rapists when it comes to planning out their crime and subduing their targets. However, their are mentally unstable, the result of what Xanus did thousands of years ago. When xanith see themselves in a mirror, they grew angry for reasons they cannot explain. Many state that they see a women whom they despise, and in an effort to rid themselves of her face, use piercings and tattoos, along with hairstyles that can only be described as "punkish" to blur the face of the unknown woman they see in a mirror or reflection of themselves. History Origin Category:Xai Category:Xanith Category:Copyright